


Only Bad Boys Will Get Good Grades

by uglyhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Asphyxiation, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyhowell/pseuds/uglyhowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"…Perhaps the most important thing on his list, which he had decided on the day he set foot into his English Language classroom, was making Mr. Lester’s life hell.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot for Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is part one of a two part fic; the next part is basically going to be kinky pwp so if you like that stuff then stick around.   
> I leave Dan’s age vague because I wanted to make him 18 but I don’t have a clue about the British school system so take that as you will.   
> Thank you to my actual biological mom Sara (@memedanstan on twitter) for editing!
> 
> ps: I warned for underage because although I intended for Dan to be 18 it could be interpreted as underage and I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable.
> 
> pps: Both of these fics can be read on their own.

Dan Howell was smart. Like, really smart. He had cruised his way through primary school, being showered with praise and told he had “so much potential”.

He didn’t want potential. As he later found out, potential meant he had to work hard, and working hard just wasn’t something on Dan Howell’s agenda.

He would say having such unrealistic expectations put on him at such a young age crushed his soul, everyone else would say he was just lazy.

His grades had started slipping once he got to secondary school. The work wasn’t difficult, hell, he could do it in his sleep. Once he discovered that he could get by just by acing all of his tests (which he didn’t even bother revising for), his priorities moved farther away from school and more towards goofing off. Gym was listening to My Chemical Romance in the corner with the emo kids, maths was absorbing knowledge through osmosis by napping on his textbook. Even putting so little effort into his classes, he still scraped by with solid B’s, not the A’s he was capable of, but good enough for him.

Sixth form was when he hit a wall. He had only decided to go to please his parents, promising he would work harder and not meaning it one bit. Instead of sleeping or doodling through his classes, he stopped attending some of them altogether. There were much more important tasks, like playing video games until he passed out and sucking off boys in the bathroom. But, perhaps the most important thing on his list, which he had decided on the day he set foot into his English Language classroom, was making Mr. Lester’s life hell.  
English Language was the one class he decided to attend semi-regularly. He figured if he attended too often, Mr. Lester would think he actually cared about the work, when all he really cared about was, well, Mr. Lester.

Dan kind of, sort of, probably, almost certainly had a crush on his teacher. He also kind of, sort of, probably, certainly thought about him when he was getting off, more times than he’d admit to himself. He had reasoned that fate had decided to stage an intervention by providing him with an incredibly handsome teacher to get him to focus on his studies, so he didn’t. He worked his hardest to do anything but focus on English Language, harder than he had ever worked on anything legitimate in his life. He spent all of his time in that classroom trying to get Mr. Lester’s attention, obnoxiously flirting with boys (sometimes girls), exaggerating fake yawns, getting up to “sharpen” his mechanical pencil at the sharpener conveniently located on his teacher’s desk, swaying his hips the whole way there and back.

To Dan’s extreme frustration, this kind of behavior earned him no more than a bat of an eyelash. In a last ditch attempt, he decided to start doing what he did best; avoid class. He made a concentrated effort to show up less and less, bearing fresh love bites and the scent of another’s cologne on him when he did. This tactic at least earned him a glance every time he crossed the threshold into the classroom, but nothing else. That is until the day Mr. Lester stopped him as he was making his way out.

“Daniel Howell.” Dan practically jumped out of his skin at the sound of his teacher’s smooth, deep voice. He quickly composed himself before turning around, feigning disinterest despite the fact that his heart was racing so quickly he thought it might explode right then and there.

“Yes, sir?” he asked, turning to face the older man, studying his features, admiring his sharp cheekbones, his bright blue eyes, the curve of his jaw. A soft chuckle snapped him out of his daze.

“You’re paying more attention to me now than you have all year.”

Dan’s face reddened, but he swallowed his anxiety and asked in the most bored voice he could muster up, “You wanted me, sir?”.

“Yes, to put it simply, Howell, you’re failing my class. Miserably. And most of you other ones too, but I’m sure you know that.”

Dan looked down sheepishly, for once in his lifetime of education actually feeling a pang of guilt for not meeting expectations. When he looked up, he was met with a smug and smirking Mr. Lester. “Sorry teach, guess I must just be pretty stupid, huh?”

The smirk on his teacher’s face quickly disappeared. “That’s the problem. I wouldn’t be having this conversation with a legitimately struggling student. You’re very intelligent, Daniel, so tell me, why are you actually failing my class?”

Dan swallowed; a shiver had ran down his spine as the man used his full name. Normally he hated it more than anything else, but the way that it rolled off of Mr. Lester’s tongue, he kind of loved it. "I don’t know, I guess I just don’t really care about school. It’s too easy, too boring for me you know? The only reason I even show up to your class is–”. He bit his tongue, realizing what he had been about to say, face heating up once more.

His professor smirked again, eyes sparkling with amusement. “Hmm, the only reason you show up to my class is what? Please tell me, I’m dying to know.”

“I-I just, I think I may be a little interested in English Language?” Dan stammered, wincing at the absurdity of the excuse. "Or, you know, you…” he whispered under his breath.

“You only show up to see me, then?” Dan’s eyes widened in what was probably a look of sheer panic.

"Fuck, did I say that out loud?” His teacher eyed him, his expression, to Dan’s chagrin, was unreadable.

“Don’t worry, I know.” Dan didn’t think his eyes could get any wider without popping out of his sockets.

“You knew?” he breathed. He thought about his desperate attempts to get the man’s attention; of course he knew.

Mr. Lester chuckled again. “It was pretty obvious, you might as well be wearing a neon sign saying ‘hot for teacher’”. He was obviously enjoying this, enjoying Dan’s utter humiliation.

“Yeah, I guess it was, it really was, I’m so sorry sir,” the words tumbled out of Dan’s mouth. In his embarrassment, he didn’t notice his teacher shift, and suddenly he was close, closer than he had ever been, backing the younger boy up against the wall. Dan wasn’t exactly on the short side, but the other male had a couple of inches on him, and he suddenly felt very small. He could smell his cologne, see every detail of his face, couldn’t help but notice the very short distance between their lips. Dan’s stomach was full of knots and butterflies and all of that metaphorical crap, and all he could do was gawk, wordless.

“It’s alright, I have interest in a particular student as well.” Confused brown eyes blinked up at calm blue ones. “He’s tall and lanky, and has badly straightened brown hair, which suits him somehow. He’s also very intelligent, but seems to be allergic to schoolwork.”

Dan blinked a few times before the words settled in. Oh. Oh.

Before he had time to even process what that would mean for him, Mr. Lester was closing the gap between them, lifting up his chin, and brushing their lips together. Before he had time to lean away, Dan curled his fingers into the other man’s hair and pulled their bodies flush together and he was kissing back, almost desperately. He moaned softly as his professor deepened the kiss, using the opportunity to slip his tongue into Dan’s mouth. The smaller boy bucked his hips and let out another small moan; he had wanted this for so long and it was finally happening and he was clamoring to hold onto it.

However, seconds later, he felt his teacher pull away from the kiss and make his way back to his desk, beginning to gather up his paperwork. “Mr. Lester?” Dan’s question came out as more of a whine.

“That part’s extra credit,” the other replied with a wink. He swiftly gathered up the rest of his things and passed a frozen and dumbfounded Dan on his way out of the door.  
As he grabbed the handle, he turned his head to meet his student’s eyes. “Oh, and you can call me Phil.”

The door swung shut, leaving Dan alone in the empty classroom, who blinked confusedly a few more times, before grinning.  
“I’m still not gonna do any work, though.”


	2. Sex for Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is failing English Language. His teacher gives him an extra credit opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the second part of Only Bad Boys Will Get Good Grades; they can stand alone but I would recommend reading the first one before this. Thank you to Destinee my partner in crime for editing!

Dan was shaking with nerves outside of the flat that the bus had spat him out in front of. He checked the worn piece of paper which contained the address, once, twice, three times, praying that it would suddenly morph into the wrong one. He had been anticipating this moment all week, but now that it had come he had immediately lost any form of confidence regarding the situation.

In the week leading up to this moment, for the first time in his life, Dan attended class every single day. Well, a class. English Language. Mr. Lester’s class.

The teacher had confronted him about his failing grade and Dan, in true Dan Howell fashion, had accidentally confessed his (blatantly obvious) attraction to the man.

In nothing short of a miracle, at least in Dan’s eyes, they had ended up snogging in the classroom, Dan pinned up against the whiteboard and moaning into his professor’s mouth. He walked home that day with his lips tingling, face burning and his heart pounding, unable to get Mr. Lester out of his head. No, Phil. He had asked him to call him Phil.

The following Monday, Phil had held him back after class again. “Howell. Do you have a minute?”

Dan started; he still wasn’t familiar with that deep, commanding voice being directed at him. “Of course, sir.” He turned to face his teacher, looking up through his eyelashes. He hoped to get another kiss out of him.

“I’d like to make a deal with you, and I think it would be in your best interest to agree, as you are still failing my class.” Phil stated pointedly.

Dan immediately deflated. “What do you have in mind, sir?” he sighed, knowing this was going to involve much more work than he was willing to do. Although, this was Mr. Lester, even if they were on a first name basis, Dan still knew it would be in his very best interest to listen up.

“The end of the term is next week. Normally, it would be impossible for one to earn a passing grade within this period of time. However, I have a proposal, and you are the only student I will do this for, because I know that you’re intelligent.” He paused to look at Dan, who nodded, his interest piqued.

“Attend class every day this week. Do all of your work, and do it well. Yes, this includes homework.” He stressed the last part, and Dan swore he could feel the man’s bright blue eyes drilling into his soul.

“Y-yes sir, is that all, sir?” he stuttered, ready to dash out of the room before he could be loaded with any more work.

“One more thing, Dan.”   
Dan froze. “And what would that be?” he swallowed.   
Mr. Lester’s continued, “Come round to my flat this weekend, for some, shall we say, private tutoring?”

Dan’s heart leapt into his throat, and then dropped into his stomach as he contemplated what Mr. Lester -- Phil -- had said.

“Only if you’d like that,” the teacher murmured softly, so quietly that Dan almost missed it.

It was obvious what Phil was asking. Would he like that? He would definitely like that. Dan was definitely attracted to him like that. But this wasn’t some greasy chav looking for a quick fix, this was his teacher, an older man, an experienced man. He was just as thrilled at the idea as he was anxious.

He wanted it, he had no doubts in his mind about that, he wanted to be pinned down and taken by Phil like he had fantasized about countless times. He was indeed anxious.. what if he wasn’t all that Phil had imagined? What if his stuck-out ribs and hipbones put him off, what if his lanky teenage body wasn’t desirable enough?

Dan shoved all of that aside and swallowed his nerves because if he thought about this any more he would miss his chance.

“I’d love for you to tutor me, sir,” he breathed.

Phil’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, and Dan realized the other man was probably just as anxious as he was. He fidgeted for a moment, “Of course. So, I’ll give you my address, and we can meet on Saturday? You can just show up, I’ll be home.”

Dan nodded, completely dazed. He accepted the piece of paper scrawled with numbers and letters. His brain was unable to comprehend any of it at the moment. “Yeah! Saturday. Sounds good. See you tomorrow,” he replied, before rushing out of the classroom towards home where he could shove his beet red face into a pillow.

Dan checked his phone. It was Saturday, 5 in the afternoon. He had been pacing around outside his English Language teacher’s flat for nearly a half an hour.

He had made sure he looked as immaculate as possible, brushing his teeth 3 times before he left, paying especially careful attention to make sure his “badly straightened brown hair” was in order. He repacked his overnight bag over and over, making sure he didn’t miss anything, even though all he brought were some clothes and toiletries.

Fiddling with the strap of his bag, Dan took a deep breath and started towards the door of the flat. Phil Lester’s flat. He walked quickly and immediately knocked, not giving himself the time to chicken out.

There were several agonizing seconds of silence before he heard a voice shout “Be there in a minute!”   
He then heard the rhythm of quick footsteps, and seconds later the door was open and he was greeted with a slightly frazzled looking Phil Lester.

Dan looked the man up and down, from his jet black hair to his colorful graphic t-shirt to his black jeans and mismatched socks. He let out a sigh of relief followed by a small giggle. He was still almost intimidatingly handsome, that was for sure. However.. seeing him in casual, colorful clothing helped Dan remember that he was still a normal person, no matter how extraordinary he was in Dan’s eyes.

“Oh! Come in, come in, sorry about that,” Phil apologized quickly.

Thinking of him as just Phil as opposed to Mr. Lester was still so foreign.

Dan snapped out of his thoughts and made his way into the flat, Phil hurrying to close the door for him. It was a fairly tidy place for a teacher living alone. He spotted some hastily arranged sofa cushions and a few stray dishes and smiled to himself again. Dan was slowly relaxing and adjusting to the environment.

“So what do you want to eat? I can make--”

“Or we could just order a pizza,” Dan interrupted, grinning at the obvious look of relief on the older man’s face. He was quickly learning that his teacher, who seemed so dominating, so in control in the classroom, was actually genuinely adorably childish, and Dan loved it.

“What kind do you like? I was thinking I would put on a movie and order it in a bit.” Phil had obviously spent time preparing for this, and Dan didn’t think he had smiled this much in a very long time.

“Just pepperoni is fine.” Dan responded, really sinking into his comfort, “I’m lame.”   
Phil grinned at him, tongue poking out of his mouth a little bit.

“It’s alright, me too.” He paused. “You know, I don’t really own many films,” he said, frowning a little.

Dan laughed. “I’m sure there are plenty of shitty rom-coms on, I’ll pick one for us.” He made his way over to the sofa and flopped down on it, turning on the television and flicking through the channels.

Phil just watched him for a while as he went through the movies and groaned at the titles and descriptions.

They had finally settled together on the couch, watching a film entitled “Moonlight Affair”, which Dan had picked because of the absurdity of the title. The pizza Phil ordered had arrived quickly and was polished off even quicker.

“Jesus, Daniel, do your parents ever feed you?” Phil commented after seeing the speed at which could devour half a pizza.

“Well, we’re not exactly big on family dinners, but there’s always food in the house.” Dan shrugged and Phil decided to drop the subject, instead making a sarcastic comment about the “incredible acting” they were currently witnessing, causing Dan to snort.

They were both satisfyingly full, and seated close, but not too close. However, Dan was planning to change that in a moment; he had made up his mind that he was going to be adventurous tonight, and the sickeningly generic movie was boring him anyways. He slid to the side a bit, laying his head down on the other man’s shoulder and wrapping himself around his arm. This earned him a glance and a small smile, but it wasn’t enough of a reaction for Dan.

He decided to jump the gun a little, and moments later he was straddling Phil’s lap, brushing his lips against the shell of his ear. “This movie’s not very interesting, is it?” he breathed. Phil didn’t reply, but leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the smaller boy’s neck. Dan sighed with contentment, shivering as Phil mumbled against his skin.

“Definitely not very interesting.” His lips lazily traveled along Dan’s neck, leaving small kisses in his wake, before latching onto a tender spot and sucking. The boy on his lap let out a quiet moan and reached a hand up to curl into his hair. Phil took this as a sign to continue, and he bit down softly, earning himself a little gasp and a tighter grip on his hair.

Dan had never had anyone pay attention to his neck this much, not like this. He was already losing his composure as Phil continued to send shivers up his spine with every movement of his mouth against the soft skin. He was sure there were going to be marks but he was glad. He was perfectly happy to stroll into school sporting lovebites from Mr. Lester himself.

He rocked his hips experimentally, and smirked triumphantly as the man beneath him groaned. Phil tightly gripped his hips and ground against him, and Dan let out a proper moan this time as he could feel Phil getting harder with every push of his hips. Dan found himself becoming just as hard.

“You moan like a whore,” Phil remarked, voice low and husky. Dan shuddered at the use of that word, and Phil smirked.

“So you like it when I call you a whore, huh baby?” The smaller boy moaned again, rutting his hips.   
“Yeah,” he breathed, “yeah, please call m--” he halted as Phil grabbed his chin and wrenched it up so he was forced to meet his eyes.

“You mean, ‘yes, sir’” he murmured darkly. Dan nodded quickly.  
“Yes sir, sorry sir,” he apologized, and his chin was freed from Phil’s grasp. His heart was racing slightly, excited by Phil’s change in demeanor, excited for the direction this was heading. He was glad that he wasn’t being treated as breakable or inexperienced; he didn’t want Phil to hold back on him.

“That’s a good boy, much better,” Phil purred. “Only obedient students get rewarded. You are going to be obedient, correct?”

Dan swallowed. “Yes sir.”

Phil then stood up, and Dan panicked for a moment before he realized he had been picked up on the way. He wrapped his legs around the other’s torso, and as much as he felt ridiculous being carried, it was also kind of nice.

After being brought up the stairs, he was set down on something soft that could only be a bed, and before he had time to adjust to his surroundings. Phil was pinning him down and began roughly kissing him. Dan welcomed his lips, his tongue, let him dominate the kiss, digging his fingernails slightly into his shoulders.

The kiss was ended much too soon for Dan’s liking, but he knew this was only the beginning of what his professor had planned for him.

“Daniel.” Phil’s voice had softened quite a bit, his eyebrows knitted with concern.

“Sir?” Dan’s stomach turned to knots as he wondered, did he do something wrong? Did Phil not want him anymore? Was he just too young, too inexperienced?

“I just wanted to make sure that you want to do this, and that you’ll promise you’ll tell me immediately if I go too far.”

Dan let out an audible sigh of relief. “Yeah, of course I want this, and I promise I’ll let you know.” He paused. “But I don’t want some ridiculous safeword. I’ll just slap you or something.”

Phil chuckled, leaning forward to nip at Dan’s ear. “I don’t think you want to try that, Howell,” he breathed, voice again deep and commanding.

Dan inhaled sharply. “Because if I did that you’d have to punish me, right, sir?” He blinked up at the man above him, eyes wide and feigning innocence.

His back arched as Phil reached down to palm him through his jeans. “Correct. I knew you were a smart little boy.” Dan rutted wantonly into his hand, needing more friction, more contact.

“Use your words, Daniel,” Phil said sharply.

The smaller boy rocked his hips again, groaning softly. “Take them off, please,” he begged.

“Please who?”

“Please, Phil.”

Dan gasped as he felt a hand close around his throat, grasping it tightly enough to make breathing a struggle.

“You may call me sir, professor, or Mr. Lester. You are my student, not my equal. Understood?” His voice was calm, unwavering. Dan swallowed thickly and nodded, feeling the pressure lift from his windpipe. He sucked in possibly the sweetest breath he’d ever taken, and, after a few moments spent steadying his breathing, spoke.

“Understood, professor.”

“You learn quickly, Daniel, very good,” Phil praised, smiling down at him and swiftly undoing his jeans.

Dan squirmed a little and tugged at them, managing to push the material down to his knees before the other man took over, yanking them off and tossing them aside.

Intent on not being the only one half naked, Dan’s hands went to work on Phil’s trousers, hands shaking as he fumbled with the buttons.

Once Phil was rid of his jeans as well, Dan rolled his hips, the layers of fabric separating them now much thinner, moaning loudly at the newfound friction. Phil’s hands slid underneath his shirt and he lifted his arms to allow the article of clothing to be pulled off. His hips were still moving to meet the other’s but he needed more, he needed to be touched.

“Fuck me,” he whimpered, “please, fuck me, Mr. Lester, please.”

Dan felt the pressure lift from his hips and whined at the loss of contact, but then his boxers were wrenched down and Phil was stroking his cock and he was reduced to a moaning mess.

“Hmm? Why do you think you deserve that?” asked the older man, tilting his head.

“Because I’ve been a good boy professor I’ve listened to you and paid attention to you and.. fuck.. I need you so badly,” The words tumbled from Dan’s lips like he was on a time limit.

The next thing he knew he was flipped over onto his stomach and Phil was leaning over him, hand fumbling for something on the bedside table.

Dan tried to crane his neck, but Phil gently pushed his head back down and murmured into his ear, “On your hands and knees.”

As he scrambled to obey, he heard the click of a cap popping open, and soon slick fingers were pressed at his entrance. Impatient, he tried to grind back on them, earning himself a solid spank that caused him to lurch forward and let out a small moan.

“Learn your manners, Howell.” Phil’s voice was still that same infuriatingly calm, ‘I’m not angry, I’m just disappointed’, tone.

Dan decided to test the waters. “And what if I don’t want to, huh, Phil?” he asked cheekily. He felt another stinging smack, harder this time.

“A good student always listens to their teacher, and I will only reward good students,” Phil growled.

“Now, what did I say you could call me?”

“Sir, professor, or Mr. Lester.”

“And why?”

“Because I am your student, not your equal, sir.”

Phil oozed praise. “Well done, Daniel, I knew you were a good listener.”

Dan jolted as he felt the man slip two fingers into him at once, barely giving him time to adjust before he began pumping them in and out. He moaned loudly in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Phil worked him open, brushing against each little nerve inside of him.

He gasped and tightly gripped his sheets as Phil’s fingered curled towards that spot that sent white hot shocks of pleasure throughout his body. “There, please professor, touch me there again,” he mewled, but instead felt Phil’s digits leave him entirely.

“Siiiir...” Dan whined at the sudden emptiness and turned to look at Phil, who chuckled.

“Didn’t you want me to fuck you, baby?”

At this, turned Dan turned to face Phil he nodded vigorously. “I do, Mr. Lester, I want you to fuck me, I need your cock inside of me please, Mr. Lester.”

He watched as the other man ripped open a condom packet and rolled one on, then grabbed the lube and thoroughly coated himself, groaning as he was finally able to give his hard-on some attention.

Gripping Dan’s hips, Phil pushed into him, slowly, until he bottomed out.

Dan moaned softly and his grasp on the sheets tightened until his knuckles went white; he was so full and it was so much and he had done this before but god, it had never been like this.

“Sir?” he asked quietly. Phil slid forward until his chest was flush with Dan’s back.

“What is it, baby?” he whispered softly. The smaller boy whined.

“You can move now, professor, please move.”

He felt the other man shift back and he was pulling out almost all of the way and Dan briefly felt so empty but then he was slamming back in and building up a steady rhythm, each roll of his hips making Dan moan and whimper and curse.

“You’re doing such a good job taking all of my cock,” Phil purred. “Do you feel good, baby?”

Dan rocked his hips back to meet every thrust. “So good sir, you’re so big and I’m so full and it feels so good, please fuck me harder, Mr. Lester.”

The older man wasted no time in speeding up his pace, leaning forward to wrap a hand around Dan’s length and press open mouthed kisses to the nape of his neck.

“Look at you, fucking yourself back on my dick like a little slut,” Phil breathed against his skin.

Dan let out little staccato gasps of pleasure as Phil stroked him in time with his thrusts and he was seeing stars and fuck, he was close.

“Professor, I--” he stopped with a groan as he felt the other man’s thumb run over his slit. “I’m so close professor may I please cum? I’ve been good for you, haven’t I?”

Phil hummed contentedly. “Go ahead, cum for me, I want to hear you scream.”

He slammed into Dan’s prostate and the boy came with a cry. He continued to fuck into him, stroking him through his orgasm, before reaching his own. Dan whimpered at the overstimulation as Phil rode out his climax, collapsing when the other pulled out of him.

Phil rid himself of the condom and did his best to clean them both up with a few tissues.

“Ugh,” he grumbled. “Shower?”

“Wait!”

Phil turned to face him, raising an eyebrow. “Yes, Daniel?”

Dan grinned sheepishly. “Did I get an A?”


End file.
